Summer Time
by sasukeXsakura-lover
Summary: This is a one shot about Sasuke and Sakura on the first day of summer. I tried making it really fluffy! Read and find out if you like it or not


Hiya! Well, here is my story! Read it and enjoy!

'means thoughts'

"means words spoken"

Summer time! Awesome! … Right?

It all started one spring day. There were four teenage girls giggling about, talking, and wearing bikinis. 

…

WHAT! Bikinis? What are they doing walking around wearing bikinis? Let us find out…

"CHA! I can't wait!" shouted Sakura eagerly.

"WOOT!YAH me too!" joined in Tenten.

"Awesome! Let us go to… the BEACH!" yelled Ion to the heavens.

"YAY! This is going to be fun!" Hiñata finally spoke up. "Especially with the boys! "added Tenten. Then as they were walking, Sakura came to an abrupt stop.

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Tenten worriedly.

"uhhh, well…" she began to stammer as if she was in a daze.

"Yes?" spoke Ino hoping to get her to spill her news.

"Well, I forgot something!" Sakura practically sped through her sentence.

"Nu uh Sakura!" said Hiñata suspiciously.

"Come on Saku! What's wrong?" questioned Ino.

" Well, I kind of don't feel well." explained Sakura.

"What about?" asked Tenten.

"About going swimming? Or about having the guys going with us?" joined Ino.

"Eh, just about having a little headache."answered Sakura reassuringly, yet lying. "I think I'm going to go home okay?"

"Alright." chorused the other three girls.

"Yah, sorry." Sakura gave a wave and headed off to her house.

At Sakura's house

"I can't go swimming! They left one important person out." She began to change into her ninja clothes, but she still had her swimsuit on underneath. ' after all these years, and they STILL can't forgive him.' an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. ' they're all mad cause he betrayed the village.'

After that she left her house in search of a certain young man, her one love. 'it's the beginning of summer, he shouldn't spend it alone.' After about 15 min she still couldn't find the sole uchiha survivor, sasuke. 

"where could he be?" mumbled Sakura to herself. Sakura was walking, when she smacked into something hard.

"oof!" exclaimed sakura.

'Oh no! I can't break my fall!' Sakura closed her eyes, just waiting to feel the hard ground smack her like a brick. Just then she felt something reach out and grab her. Whatever IT was, it pulled her close to it.

"huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw… ablue shirt? What the heck? She tilted her head up, for the person was at least a couple inches taller than her.

'Ah! No way!'

"Sasuke!" whispered Sakura.

"Hn, what do want?" growled Sasuke, clearly annoyed. Sakura, realizing that she was clutching his shirt with her fists and he was holding up by her waist, she immediately jumped off.

"Er, sorry about that!" said sakura sheepishly.

"Tch, whatever." Then he began to walk away. 'Why did she show up? I thought she hated me like ino and the others…' As much pride as Sasuke had, which is a lot, he has admitted it to himself that he hopes for Sakura to still accept him. But after hearing Ino and Naruto's statements about how sakura would be better off without him, he decided to stay away until he was ready to face her.

"No, don't leave!" yelled Sakura desperately. He stopped as he heard that. 'That sentence, I remember. That's what she said before I left for sound.' He slowly turned around to face her.

"Why?" asked sasuke as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, because today is the first day of summer." replied Sakura nonchalantly.

"So?" 

"So, you shouldn't spend it alone training till you drop like a log." answered Sakura with a big bright smile. 

Sasuke's face changed from cold as stone to true hard shock.

"What? I thought you hated me…" whispered Sasuke quietly. As quiet as he was, Sakura still heard him.

"What in the world made you think that? " asked Sakura slightly angry.

"Well, Naruto and the others all hated me and said I should just leave you alone. After hearing that I thought you hated me too." answered Sasuke in a low voice. As soon as Sasuke said that, Sakura's face meshed into a sad one.

"No, of course not!" Sasuke looked straight into her eyes. Onyx bore into emerald.

"Well, could you forgive me for all the things I have done to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Why would I do that?" replied Sakura. ' I knew it, she still hates me.' thought Sasuke bitterly.

"I already forgave you a long time ago." Then Sakura smiled that one of a kind smile for him.

"Thank you, Sakura." A small smile escaped his lips.

"Hey! Do you want to go swimming with me?" asked Sakura. Sasuke arched his eyebrow high on his forehead.

"Swimming?"

"Yah! Swimming, you know, like at the beach?" Sasuke just gave her a weird look. 

"Please!" begged Sakura doing a chibi pout. 'how could I say no to that kind of look.' Sasuke sighed and said, "Alright."

"Let's go then!" she began to take off to the beach when she remembered something. "Wait, do you have a swimsuit?" asked Sakura. Sasuke put on his thinking face then answered. "At my house." 

"Alright, we'll go to your house first then the beach. Is that okay?" asked Sakura.

"Hn."

"…"

"What?" muttered Sasuke innocently.

"Let's go." said Sakura awkwardly. Sakura then walked beside Sasuke and intertwined his and her hands together. Instead of pulling away, Sasuke smiled and returned the gesture and led the way to the uchiha compound. Of course there were glares and whispers along the way. Every time someone would whisper Sasuke would visibly tense and Sakura could feel it. She would give his hand a squeeze and he would calm down and mouth a thank you. 

"Don't worry about the village." said Sakura trying to reassure him.

"sigh, but everyone hates me." answered Sasuke running his free hand through his hair.

"Not everyone, believe me in time once they see how stupid this is, they'll forgive you. Believe me, it's possible. I was able to forgive you. It just takes time." answered Sakura reassuringly with a sweet smile. 

'alright, all I need is time. thank you, Sakura. I really don't deserve to even know you.' 

"Well we're here." mumbled Sasuke. Both ninjas looked at the front door. "Want to come in?" asked Sasuke turning his head to face Sakura.

"Sure." replied Sakura softly. One thing is for sure, Sakura utterly amazed by his house…mansion. Well, kind of in the middle. It was the biggest building in the entire uchiha compound. The outside was a traditional Japanese style with a garden in full bloom in the front yard. The garden was filled a vast variety of colors and types of flowers. Saphires, cobalts, crimsons, golds, and many other various colors of flowers. "Wow," whispered Sakura in astonishment.

"What?" asked Sasuke like it was no big deal that he had a gigantic beautiful house.

"Well, your house is so beautiful, no to mention how amazing the garden is." answered Sakura.

"Hn, well you haven't even seen the inside yet." said Sasuke with a silly smirk playing on his face. A horrified look appeared on her face, which caused the smirk on Sasuke's to grow larger.

"Come on." He gently grasped Sakura's hand and led her to the front door.

"At least the door is normal." mumbled Sakura. Sasuke let out a small chuckle and opened up the entrance to his domain. The inside was, well, huge. Bigger than a normal person's house. He led Sakura to a small cozy room, filled with a couch and some other normal objects.

"Hn, stay here till I get back okay?" insisted Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke." agreed Sakura. Then Sasuke walked off into the dark dank hallway.

'Geeze, it's so quiet. I see why he is always distant and alone. There must be tons of memories floating around him all the time. And when it's so quiet he must relive everyone and feel those same feelings and solitude.' 

"Boo." whispered a low husky voice in Sakura's ear. 

"AH!" cried out Sakura. She turned around and came face to face with Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke! Why did you do that? You scared me out of my wits." breathed Sakura. Sasuke merely chuckled lightly while Sakura blushed a shade of pink.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to see your reaction." answered Sasuke. Sakura let out a soft sigh. 

"Well, um, did you get your swimming stuff?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, yah. And I found something else too." he lifted his hand for Sakura to see. 

"Aw! Thanks Sasuke! We can eat them later!" in Sasuke's hand was a bag of marshmallows and a humongous chocolate Hershey bar.

"Now we can go swimming! Right?" said Sakura.

"Yeah, let's go while it's warm outside." suggested Sasuke. Then Sasuke gently grabbed Sakura's hand 

and led outside into the warm sun. Once outside Sakura quickly let go of Sasuke's warm hand. 

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke worriedly. 'Did I do something?' wondered Sasuke.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…" then Sakura turned to Sasuke with a big smile.

"I'll race you to Konoha's beach!" challenged Sakura. Sasuke smirked and replied, "Hn, you're on." The two of them darted toward the beach at an amazingly swift pace. After a few minutes they were at the beach, panting like a dog in the hot sun.

" Wow… that was… a close race." panted Sakura with a smile.

"Hn… I know…pant." smirked Sasuke.

"Well, anyways we are here!" cheered Sakura. Sasuke smiled at her happiness. ' I wonder why she is always a lot happier when I'm with her. What's so special about me? I always thought I was mean and unemotional and cold. What does she see in me?' thought Sasuke.

"Well, you coming?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura and realized she already had her bikini on. Her bikini was one that wasn't too revealing yet showed a decent amount of skin. It was a light pink, matching the color of her silky cherry hair. He arched his eyebrow and asked, "How did you get changed 

so fast?"

"Well, I already had my suit on underneath."

"Oh." He blushed a little shade of red. 'Geeze, I didn't realize how beautiful Sakura has gotten these past three years.' Then Sasuke took off his shirt and Sakura blushed a light pink.

"What are you-" she was cut off by Sasuke.

"I have my trunks on." said Sasuke curtly. Sakura blinked and laughed sheepishly. "Oh! He he!"

"Hn…" he began to smirk in a malicious way. Sakura stared at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke simply stared at her, then he vanished into the air. Sakura began to feel alarmed.

"Sasuke, where are-AH!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke smiled.

"Hey! What are you doing Sasuke! Put me down!" laughed Sakura. Sasuke held on to Sakura tighter and began to dash toward the water, he jumped with Sakura and they both landed on the water. After a second they both bobbed their heads up gasping for air and laughing. 

"Hn, did I answer your question?" In response Sakura splashed him with water in a childish manner. Then began the water fight. Splashing, laughing, happiness, all happened in 45 minutes. 

"Brr! I'm getting kind of cold." shivered Sakura. 

"We should probably hop out of the water, it's getting kind of late anyways." answered Sasuke. Then the two rose out of the chilly water and walked onto the beach. Once they were there, Sakura and Sasuke put on their clothes that they came with. The air was getting a little frigid so Sasuke put on his sweater. Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura after he was all cozy in his sweater. He saw her as she shivered inaudibly.

"Here Sakura." She turned her head to look at Sasuke. He was holding a black hooded sweater with the Uchiha insignia on the back.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" questioned Sakura unsurely. Sasuke smiled a small smile, then sighed.

"Yes Sakura I am sure, why else would I offer it to you if I didn't want you to have it?" Sakura blushed a light crimson and pouted. She then shyly grasped the sweater from Sasuke's fingers and pulled it over her head. The sweater was pretty big on her since it was Sasuke's.

' The sweater may be big on her, but she sure does look cute in it.' thought Sasuke.

"So, want to start a fire and roast those marshmallows?" asked Sasuke. A big smile lit up on Sakura's face. "Yah!" replied Sakura totally enlightened by the idea. Sasuke then smirked and started to perform hand signs.

"Fire Style Fire Ball jutsu!" murmured Sasuke. Then the log pile they had found suddenly glowed with an orange and red passion. Then the two put their sticks in the fire for the marshmallows.

"Oh I can't wait to eat one!" squeaked Sakura childishly. Sasuke smiled at her child like behavior. Sakura took out a marshmallow and poked her stick into it, and held it over the fire. After a second another stick with a marshmallow was right next to hers. 

"Sasuke," spoke Sakura gently. 

"Hn?" answered Sasuke, but inside he was intrigued to her what she had to say.

"I want to thank you," those words startled Sasuke greatly. 

"Why?" muttered Sasuke. Both ninjas took their sticks out of the fire since the marshmallows were going to fall off if they stayed on any longer.

"Because," continued Sakura, "you decided to take the time to spend time with me. I know you think I'm a burden, and that I am always in the way. Yet, you still decided to put up with me." By the time Sakura finished, a few petite tears were leaking from her now dull emerald eyes. Then she felt Sasuke's hands tenderly cup her face and lift her head up. His onyx eyes met her emerald ones.

"I know how much I have hurt you these past three years, and all of my life. I know I have said things that cut deeper than a kunai to your skin. But I want you to realize this," his eyes softened and he began to stroke her cheek, "You are not a burden, in fact, if it wasn't for you I would never had made it this far. You are the only thing that was on my mind when I was at Orochimaru's lair, you are the reason I left the village." Sakura's eyes widened at his words, she could tell that he wasn't lying when he spoke. " I left to protect you, I had to get stronger so I would always be able to save you and be there for you." Sakura smiled. " Sasuke, I love you." Sasuke smiled at his cherry blossom. "Sakura I love you. And thank you for always staying by my side." Then Sasuke took his marshmallow off his stick, "Open your mouth." commanded Sasuke softly. Sakura smiled and said, "You have to open your's too!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, smiled, then opened his mouth. At the same time they both put their marshmallow in each others mouth. 

Once the marshmallows were in there mouth, Sasuke dove and kissed Sakura on the lips, the surprised Sakura returned the kiss. It was a gentle, passionate, and loving kiss. 

"Mmm." hummed Saskue. "That was a good marshmallow." Sakura giggled, "Don't forget! We still have the chocolate bar." teased Sakura. Sasuke smiled, " I wonder how that will taste." Sakura blushed and they both shared another sweet kiss.

Well! What did you think? please review and tell me what you liked and what i should improve on!


End file.
